battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Golmud Railway
Golmud Railway (Chinese: 荒野遊蹤) is a map featured in Battlefield 4. It is based on the real-life Golmud-Lhasa Railway in northwest China. Overview Set in a large, grassy open area in northwest China, this map focuses on vehicular combat — featuring tanks, armored personnel carriers, jets, and helicopters. Its main Levolution involves a mobile train that serves as a capture point. When held by a team, the train will move closer to that team's deployment, gradually giving them a territorial advantage. There are also plenty of IEDs that can be blown up by detonating any kind of explosive (like C4 or SMAWs) near it, or by following the wires to a laptop. They can be found near roadways. These IEDs equal the power of at least ten to fifteen C4 charges. Conquest This map has 5 flags on Conquest mode and 7 flags on Conquest Large. Flag Layout Deployments Conquest: Each team starts with one Su-50/J-20, two T-90A/Type 99 MBTs, one Mi-28 Havoc/WZ-10, and one VDV Buggy/LYT2021. Conquest Large: Including the vehicles in regular Conquest, there is one attack jet, three additional MBTs, one WZ-11 , one MAA and a total of four VDV Buggy/LYT2021. A: Village West One VDV Buggy/LYT2021 spawns here after capture. B: Village East One VDV Buggy/LYT2021 spawns here after capture. C: Radio Mast One VDV Buggy/LYT2021 spawns here after capture. D: Train The train is the main Levolution on this map. The train will move to the main base of the team that captures and holds D. This makes it easier for the team who holds the flag to defend it with vehicles. The train itself is slightly slower than a person at regular walking speed. The train is a vehicle that has two positions for gunners armed with .50 caliber machine guns. It can be captured from under the respective bridges. A HVM-II spawns near the tracks where the train was originally at. Players that spawn on the train will instantly paradrop. The train cannot be stopped or slowed by any means of obstruction, and will kill players if they are in the train's path. The player can use the .50 cal machine guns take out enemy players and light vehicles. E: Warehouse One VDV Buggy/LYT2021 and one M142 spawn here after capturing the flag. One M136 CS can be found on the roof of the western building. Rush There are five bases in Rush with the RGF leading an offense against the PLA. Stage 1 The attackers start with one VDV Buggy, one Z-11W, and three T-90As. The defenders start with one Type 99 MBT. The first base is located on the train tracks where a set of trailers have been stationed. Both MCOMs are around the area. Stage 2 The defenders fall back to the antenna. By then, the attackers are allowed two T-90As and one VDV Buggy. The defenders continue to have their only Type 99 MBT. Stage 3 The fighting pushes through the outskirts of the village as the defenders are pushed back. Both sides continue to use the same equipment that is available. Stage 4 The assault continues deep into the village as the defenders take positions in buildings. The attackers continue to use only one T-90A and one VDV Buggy, while the defenders are completely unable to obtain any type of armor support. Stage 5 The final assault is the attackers fight up the hillside as the defenders take up positions on two buildings and the high ground. By this point, both sides have no longer have any vehicles to support them. Team Deathmatch Team Deathmatch is set in and around the village area (between A and B flag) in the northern part of the map. Squad Deathmatch Squad Deathmatch is set in and around the village area (between A and B flag) in the northern part of the map. Obliteration Obliteration utilizes the majority of the map area. Both teams start with one 9K22 Tunguska-M/Type 95 AA, one Su-25TM Frogfoot/Q-5 Fantan, two T-90A/Type 99 MBTs, one VDV Buggy/LYT2021, and one BTR-90/ZBD-09. The Russian objectives are set in the western portion of the map, while the Chinese objectives are set in the eastern portion. Domination Flags A: Backyard B: School C: Hillside Defuse Defuse on this map is limited to the village in the northern portion of the map.The RGF spawn in the southwest and the PLA spawn in the northeast. The M-COMs are located in two separate buildings in the village. Levolution The capture point that is on the train will move along the rail line towards the base of whichever team holds the objective. IEDs placed around the map(see figure 1 to the right) can also be detonated, causing a massive explosion and creating craters where the IED was. The moving train is also mounted with .50 caliber machine guns on both ends that can be used by the player to defend the objective. The IEDs are triggered from a laptop that is a small distance away, wires can be seen leading from the laptop to the explosive device. Gallery Golmud Railway 1.jpg|MBTs and jets in battle with hostiles Golmud Railway 2.jpg|Numerous tanks with different types of paint jobs Golmud Railway 3.jpg|A Q-5 Fantan Attack Jet dogfighting an SU-25TM Frogfoot GOLMUD1.png|Golmud Railway GOLMUD2.jpg|The Train capture point runs on the railroad seen here. GOLMUD3.jpg|PLA soldiers in an engagement on Golmud Railway GOLMUD4.jpg|An IED on the map Trivia *In Rush, the train which stands for the flag D in Conquest, seems to carry two ballistic missiles closely resembling the one that triggers the Levolution event in Zavod 311. *In the Conquest gamemode, the train is mobile when captured. However, in the Rush gamemode, the train is stationary. The train also has cargo and is unarmed in Rush, unlike Conquest. *If one first goes behind the column of rocks near the Russian deployment, they will see a glint from the far away mountains. If the player hits the glint with a rocket, there will be a deep shout from a Yeti. Category:Maps of Battlefield 4